


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by youthemoonandneptune



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthemoonandneptune/pseuds/youthemoonandneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's too cliche, I won't say it, no, no." / Camila's life has become a routine and mundane even in the "City that never sleeps." Dinah Jane is a rising pop star who just wants to escape for one night to have an adventure. It isn't until Camila is literally crashed into by Dinah Jane on the streets of New York City that she's somehow pulled into her spontaneous plans. The results of the night couldn't be avoided, even if they could help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Encounters

The concrete jungle was fascinating at night but it could swallow a petite brunette like herself if she wasn't sharp. A small, long haired brunnette walked through the crowded streets of the city, a trench coat keeping her warm while she hugged herself. Finally, she broke free of the crowded urban tangles and was now walking a quieter, sparser street.

Camila was on her way back to her apartment after eating out, but who was she kidding? Her life became mundane and dragged on. Nothing was waiting for at home besides her bed and warm covers. And maybe a good book to reread. She used to be super energetic and lively, but sadly, her mundane life took its toll on her along with her busy studies at MUNY. She sighed, a small fog condensing in front of her face.

In the back, she heard the occasional boombox from a pretentious car, or sirens, and it went as quickly as it came. The sounds of New York City; the city that never sleeps became her home.

She was passing by a forgotten, yet still running old movie theatre and Camila smiled a little at this. Too immersed in appreciating the old fashioned building, she did not take notice of a tall blonde behind her, running her direction.

The blonde herself wasn't paying attention, looking over her shoulder.

Then, it happened.

"Oof!" Camila gasped loudly, a sudden large mass crashing into her, yet cushioning her as they both tumbled onto the hard cold concrete, toppling over once and almost twice. Camila yelped, gasping wildly in shrill shock as her eyes finally popped open since she shut them during the impact and crash- and currently wondering how and why she wasn't hurt or bruised.

A long arm was pulled over her protectively, held securely toward a warm chest. Still gasping, Camila's eyes darted around until she finally looked up to a slightly groaning, yet shamefully admittedly attractive blonde. Her mouth hung open, struggling to say something but she was at a loss, only catching her breath as much as she was.

The girl was slightly sitting up, her arm still holding Camila close, her eyes shut close as she groaned. "Ah... ow...man," Finally she peeked one eye open and as soon as visibly saw the girl in her arms, her eyes went wide. "Oh no, are you okay? I am so sorry," She said worriedly, sitting up fully, bringing Camila up with her. Camila couldn't help but gawk at her, being gently slipped off her body onto the concrete, finally sitting up on her own.

Camila was still trying to form coherent words as she slightly shook her head, only in disbelief toward the events that happened.

Her hand was still on Camila's arm and when she saw her lack of words, she suddenly had an amused smile, yet the worry stayed in her eyes. "I don't have to bring you to the hospital right...?" Her hand moved from Camila's arm up to brush loose strands of long brown hair out of her face. Camila blinked, her mouth still open like a fish and now turning a flushed red. "Um... I... no, I'm...okay." She said, suddenly hushed and shy, lowering her head.

The girl stared at her, leaning back on her arms as support. "...Do you know w-"

_**"HANSEN!"** _

They both jumped, the blonde cringing the most. In the distance, a man was running toward her. "Uh oh," She said under her breath. Camila whipped her head to her, eyes still big and confused. The girl shot her a quick apologetic smile. "Sorry," She whispered, and before Camila knew what was happening, she was hauled up by the crook of her elbow and running.

They ran into a dark alley and this sent Camila into quick paranoia, but for some reason, she wasn't that scared.

But they never stopped running and it wasn't long before they reached the end of the alley anyway, until they jumped back into the large crowd of New Yorkers, blending in and giving pitiful chances for whoever was back there to find them. The girl never let go of Camila's wrist and Camila bit her lip at this. All she could do was stare at her shoulder and the back of her head which was a messy, but attractively tousled blonde mess.

As the two walked, the girl looked around and met eye contact with Camila for a second before continuing to gauge the area. Then, she gently pulled Camila over to a cafe, opening the door and keeping it open until she passed inside. When she closed the door, the blonde fell against the wall, closing her eyes and tilting her head up and let out a deep mix of a groan and a sigh of relief.

With her limbs finally free to herself, Camila timidly clasped her hands together, holding them up to her chest. She watched the blonde carefully, taking in her full body and exhausted form.

She was still catching her breath. Slightly opening her eyes, she gazed at the brown haired girl in front of her through the slits of her eyes.

Camila finally could see how exhausted she really was. What happened? "Ah... are you okay?" She asked softly, stepping forward tentatively.

The girl stared at her and then unhitched herself from the wall and smiled. "Yeah," She said in a soft voice. "Do you wanna sit? I'll explain to you what happened back there." She said, her brown eyes peering at the counter and menu before looking back at Camila. She pulled at the ends of her hair unconsciously as she said so.

Camila knew she could walk out right now, but it seemed no part of her stopped her when she replied in the same tone, "Okay."

The two took a booth, and Camila scooted into one side awkwardly, keeping her head down. The waiter came by and the girl gave her order and looked at Camila. "Do you want anything?"

"Oh no, it's okay," She said quietly and then gave a grin to the waiter as assurance.

"Are you sure?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

She nodded too surely and the girl just let it go. "Alright..."

The waiter went away and Camila stared at the table before peeking up to look at her. She was already staring at her and Camila fought another blush. She smiled weakly. "I didn't get your name." The girl said gently.

Camila forgot her name for a moment. "Camila," She said.

"Camila," The girl smiled bigger. "I'm Dinah."

Dinah stretched her arm across the table and Camila took her hand to shake it. "Dinah," She repeated, strangely liking the stranger's name in her mouth. As she shook her hand, she realized she finally got a good look at her under the light.

Yes, she was still very attractive. But something about her made Camila narrow her eyes, and seemed so familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Dinah finally pulled her hand back and scratched the side of her head. "And, uh, I'm not sure if you know this... but I'm,"

Then, a squeal came from the other side of the cafe. Camila and Dinah turned their heads, and a teenager, maybe 3 or 4 years younger than them, was grinning wide their way. In a matter of seconds, the teenager scurried their way, her hands curled to her chest. "You're Dinah Jane, aren't you?!"

Camila's eyebrows rose, looking back at Dinah.

Dinah grinned a little, looking down and then back at her. "Maybe."

The girl giggled. "Can you please pretty please sign something for me?"

"Sure." She replied with a friendly ambiance and took the sharpie the girl handed her from her purse and signed the back of the girl's iPhone case. "Here you go," She handed it back to her and she squealed.

"Thank you so much! And I'm going to buy your next album that comes out immediately."

"Awesome! Thanks." She said and the girl gave one last smile and turned to go back to her table. Dinah lazily turned her head back to Camila to find her with a calculating expression, her lips pursed in a small 'o'.

"You... don't know me, do you?" She finally said, her tone dropping a little, but the smile still there.

Camila didn't want to let her down so she kept racking her brain for it. She finally registered seeing the name Dinah Jane on itunes and her face on some posters in the city. She was the new pop star, rising in fame for both her talent, voice and hard to ignore God-given looks. "I-I know you!" Her voice strung high with broken octaves, waving her hand and laughing defensively.

Dinah gave her a look.

"Okay, just a little..." Camila gave in, letting her voice sink. "I have seen your name around and some of your posters around though."

Dinah scratched the side of her head again. "I guess that's better than nothing. But yeah, the guy earlier...was my manager. I just flew into New York City for the week and... I kind of decided to go on a spontaneous escapade from him tonight and just enjoy the thrill of the night and the wonders of the concrete jungle, you know? Just let go and have fun. Without security guards and being nagged at every minute about schedules." She explained. Camila's mouth opened in surprise and then laughed fondly at this popstar's pure intentions.

"And now he's chasing you like a madman?" She raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "Basically." She laughed.

Camila laughed too and soon the waiter came back to set down a cafe latte in front of Dinah. "Thanks," She thanked.

Camila eyed the warm cup of coffee and the pretty design on the top. "Ah-Ah Um wait," She held up a finger, making the waiter turn back around and Dinah look up at her as she was blowing her coffee.

"Can I have one too?" She grinned sheepishly.

"Right away," The waiter smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Didn't want any..." Dinah mocked, scoffing teasingly.

"It looked good," Camila defended.

"Fine," She surrendered lightheartedly. "I'm paying for it though."

Camila gasped. "No!"

"I dragged you into this mess with me. It's the least I can do." She shrugged, bringing the cup up to her mouth to drink and look out the window.

Camila quieted. "Yeah, why did you bring me with you?"

Dinah swallowed and set it down. "I didn't want to leave you back there and be the poor clueless girl being interrogated by my already pissed strict manager." She made a crooked grin.

"Oh...right." Camila's drink arrived and she thanked the waiter. She smiled big at the design of the cafe latte and held the cup up to take a sip.

"And you seemed really interesting..."

"Hm?" Camila said in surprise, unfortunately while she was still sipping and momentarily sputtered and choked. She didn't spill but swallowed the delicious coffee and set the cup down. "Huh?"

"I mean you were walking alone, in an empty street of New York City." She shrugged, her eyes out the window. She didn't want to admit out loud that she was also surprised by the beauty of this tiny New Yorker. Nor that she just didn't want to leave her after that chance encounter. "Wait, you don't have somewhere to be do you?"

Camila quickly thought of her warm bed and the routine of getting up at 7am again and getting breakfast. "Not really."

"Are you tired?"

"Well I'm wide awake now." She grinned.

Dinah grinned back. "Well Camila... I'm only in New York for one more day. And it's usually more fun doing things with someone else so..." Camila waited. "Do you want to accompany me on exploring New York for the rest of the night?"

Camila's eyes grew large. She had just met this girl. She's practically famous. She literally crashed into her earlier. It was reckless. Unlike her. And yet, the only answer surging inside her was a big— "Yes."

Dinah's grin couldn't get wider than that. "Really?! Awesome! I promise we're going to have a blast."

Camila giggled at this, sipping her coffee. For some reason, Dinah's smile did things to her. "I don't doubt it." She said. Then, Dinah softened and gave her a small smile before continuing to finish her coffee.


	2. This Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not just about the adventure, but who you spend it with

"Okay, where to first?" Dinah put her hands on her hips, standing outside the cafe. She looked down at the girl beside her. God, she was so short compared to her. She was trying so hard to ignore how endearing she found it.

"Umm," There was so much in this city, even if they were a bit far off from the central part. "How about the American Museum of Natural History?"

"Lame." She shot Camila a sneaky smile when she gaped at her.

"Well excuse me," She scoffed. A smile fought to be on her face.

Dinah grinned, closing her eyes to shake her head. "No, we can go anywhere. I can try out new things. Let's just walk down this way? I know I saw a huge Hershey's place here somewhere!"

Camila was about to laugh, ready to point out that was much farther downtown near Times Square until Dinah angled her elbow to her with a smile and it took her a slow moment until she slipped her arm with hers. What was that weird feeling in her stomach? She looked back up at her eyes and then smiled back, holding her forearm as they began to walk together. There wasn't nothing wrong with this. That's what she was telling herself, ignoring the feeling bubbling in her stomach.

Dinah was much more childish than she anticipated. On what she judged from her posters, she should've been a cool girl and did things with bravado and hands in her pockets. But she was way proven wrong: She'd point out the most simple things and literally drag her into random stores that they'd pass by. ("Dinah, wait!" "Come on!") Inside a souvenir shop, Dinah put on sunglasses and made her try a pair on and make faces in the mirror. She was an actual little kid.

Her attention spam baffled Camila, but maybe it was just her excitement of getting to do what she wants for a night. Back on the streets, they neared downtown more, more exciting lights, stores, and companies popping up.

As they walked, Camila frowned when a busy citizen bumped shoulders with her hard. She looked over her shoulder unconsciously. She was used to these crowds and getting hit once in a while.

Dinah's arm snaked around her arm and pulled Camila closer to her. She whipped her head back at Dinah and she was still walking and acting like she didn't do anything. "Man, Times Square... I can't wait until the day I can perform here. But I'm sure that's more for mainstream popstars." She was saying with a lighthearted grin.

"You never know!" Camila chirped, and Dinah grinned down at her for it.

"I'm guessing you've been out here when the ball drops on New Years, right?"

"Well...yeah...once," She admitted bashfully. "It wasn't fun without any of my friends or family with me anyway so I'd just stay home or at other New Years party." Most of her friends were in California still, and departed when they all went to college.

Dinah nodded, not saying anything. Then, she pointed out another store that caught her interest and she pulled Laura with her to the department store. Yet, they never actually bought things. This should've exhausted Camila but she was busy enjoying herself.

Next they went into Ripley's Believe it or Not.

"No waay!" Camila was gawking at a fact on some statue of a disfigured guy. Dinah was walking around and rounded back to her, shaking her head with an entertained smile.

"So cool," She commented at the place.

"Dinah, look at this," Camila said, looking at her with such a baffled expression and pointing down to a template with facts. "The curse of the Titanic: according to some sources, was sunk by the "Black Buddha", a priceless statue concealed in the captains safe. Studded with millions of dollars worth of gems, the Buddha carried with it a deadly curse!" She gaped at Dinah after reading out loud.

" _That's_ why Jack and Rose weren't able to be together?" Dinah said disgruntled with a straight face.

Camila regarded her and knew she was joking. "You watched the movie!" It was one of her classic favorites. Leonardo DiCaprio though. Leo caught her heart when she was young, of course.

"You're so stupid, Rose, you're so stupid!" Dinah imitated Jack, making both of them laugh.

"So good," Camila said, thinking of the movie. She looked at the other side of the store. "Hey there's a horror house walk through. Let's go through there!"

When Dinah didn't budge, it took a few moments for Camila to figure out. "No way," She turned to her. "You're scared of horror things!"

"No," She said but her countenance and uneasy smile gave it away. "Okay I'm just not keen on it."

Camila tilted her head and then crossed her arms, curiousity filling her. "So what kind of movies do you usually watch..?"

"I like movies like Romeo and Juliet. Not the one with Leo, but the 1968 version."

Her answer surprised Camila and Dinah had to shake her head good heartedly as she led her out the store.

They walked down the sidewalk, keeping their hands in their jacket pockets from the cold. "So you're a romantic..." Camila concluded in a low voice, mostly to herself.

"What?" Dinah asked aloof, hearing her say something.

"Nothing,"

A big red bus went by and both blonde and brunette's heads followed it go by. They already stopped in one spot and exchanged a look and smiled.

* * *

 

On top of the red bus, Camila was on the seat closest to the outside, looking out. She's lived here for almost 3 years but something about the place seemed so new to her tonight. Taxis parked against the curb, people leaving restaurants and people just walking to get some place. Why was this suddenly interesting to her?

"Dinah, are you sure you don't want to sit here? You can see more of the things around us." Camila turned her head to Dinah who was sitting beside her. Her arm was propped on the back of the chair; she'd been watching her the whole time. It was her own city, but she seemed so dazzled by it.

"It's okay, I can see everything I need to from here."

"Okay, if you say so..." Camila turned her head back out to look out at the streets. Dinah smiled quietly and now and then glanced at the blinking advertisements on the buildings.

A blinking sign of the Statue of Liberty was passed by them.

Dinah saw and smiled. "I know where I want to go later." She said nonchalantly.

"Where?"

"I'll tell you later." She said distractedly when she saw a neon microphone sign.

* * *

"Okay, seriously, no!" Camila pleaded, her hands up.

"One song!" Dinah pressed, keeping the mic stretched out to her.

Camila's curled up position on the couch didn't change as she just stared debatedly at the microphone with a wide grin.

Two seconds. "Fine."

"Yes!" Dinah handed her the mic as Camila got up. The two were in a karaoke place and had been singing for ten minutes. At least Dinah was. They were too busy laughing at each other.

Standing up there, Camila looked at the karaoke screen, fidgeting on her feet. "What song?"

"Whichever you want." Dinah sat on the couch, shrugging. She leaned back, resting her arm on the back.

Camila crossed her arms, looking through the list. She didn't want to sing a slow depressing song. She didn't know if she was ready to sing an outstanding pop song either. She was serious about the song choosing. Dinah interrupted her serious thinking. "If you don't choose one soon, I'm making you sing Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend."

The brunette's curled locks spun when she whipped her head at Dinah to give her a look. "Okay, okay." She quickly chose the closest song that she thought was okay.

It was Katy Perry's "Firework."

Dinah's eyebrows rose in curiosity, nodding in approval to herself as the music started.

Camila had not sang in front of people in a long time. Regardless of not being around her friends in plain "fun time" in a long time. Who was she kidding, her friends were either too busy or too far away. It was all studies and routine for her.

_"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind Wanting to start again?"_

She sang, her expression tentative. She looked at Dinah and she just gave her a simple smile and suddenly she felt massive encouragement just from that.

_"Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin? Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?"_

Her eyes found Dinah to the side.

_"Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing,"_

She was singing, but her eyes locked on Dinah's were almost like it was her own confession being sang.

Dinah was slowly grinning and nodding her head to the music.  _"Do you know that there's still a chance for you? That there's a spark in you..."_

A wide smile slowly grew on Camila's face as she felt a strange new feeling.

_"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July,"_

How did she ever forget how much she loved to sing for others?

_"'Cause, baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" As you shoot across the sky-y-y"_

Dinah watched with amazement as the numbers on the screen were shooting up.

_"Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colours burst Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe"_

Dinah found huge enjoyment doing the "aah aah aah" because Camila held the mic out to her for it with a grin.

When she finished the song, Camila let out a deep breath. Mostly at herself, still baffled at how awesome that felt. What was that? Why did she forget her love for singing when she's spent all this time studying for it? With great excitement she turned to Dinah with glee and she was giving the most profound look.

She turned bashful, cheeks pink when she realized how she sang her heart out in front of a total stranger. "What?"

"You totally killed that song!" She exclaimed.

Wide eyed, Camila shook her head. "Whaat? No." She hugged her other arm, sheepish. "Did I?"

"Uh, yeah!" Dinah was up with a grin. "Let's sing together."

"What? Oh noo no." The thought of singing beside a professional singer and celebrity like her made Camila squeamish. "You said only one song!"

"That was before I knew you were an amazing singer!" She crossed her arms. "Come on, just one more."

Camila pressed her lips together, debating, and Dinah was already looking through the song list. The stubborn girl. I guess it can't be helped with her. "Sure," She gave in, mono tone.

A song was picked. Dinah wagged her eyebrows at Camila playfully with a smirk. Camila looked to see what song it was and it was 1+1 by Beyoncé.

_Whoa no, how am I going to sing this?_

It was too late, Dinah was already singing. _"If I ain't got nothing, I got you,"_ Dinah sang, her full attention on Camila. _"If I ain't got something, I don't give a damn, 'cause I got it with you."_

 _"I don't know much about algebra but I know, one plus one equals two,"_  Camla found herself singing, Dinah's presence relaxing her. "And _it's me and you. That's all we'll have when the world is through."_

* * *

 

The two were on the couch, eating the snacks laid on the table. They told a few comments and short stories now and then. Mostly related to experiences when they sang in front of others, or auditions.

Camila threw her head back, letting out the loudest laugh she's made in forever. "You're so ridiculous!" Dinah was grinning at her, shrugging, and glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'll sing one more song and we can go."

Her laughter subsided as Dinah jumped up and picked one song. "This one's for you, my New York stranger." She winked.

And upbeat music played and Camila's sat up straighter in curiosity.

_"Hey girl, I really wanna let you know_

_Your style, it's something that's so natural_

_You laugh, and everyone around you stops_

_Your smile, I wish you knew just what you got._

_And don't be scared to show me something real._

_We'll never know holding back what we feel_

_I'm into you, so tell me you feel the same_

_And that's all it takes 'cause_

_Oh, girl you could be mine,"_

Dinah walked to her with her hand on her chest. Camila was madly grinning by now.

_"Once in a lifetime_

_So open your heart_

_Open up your heart_

_Show me who you are..."_

* * *

 

Giggles filled the air as two people ran across the field, and soon the taller one tackled the small one, both rolling onto the soft grass. Laughter erupted and Camila's cheeks hurt from smiling so much, her eyes closed.

The girl next to her was dying out her laughter. At the same time, the two looked at each other. Camila was still calming her laughter as Dinah just stared at her with an small grin. She propped herself on her elbow and looked down at her. Camila stopped, looking back and blinked.

Her eyes were so brown and innocent. Dinah lifted her hand to caress it over Camila's hair, brushing it off her cheek. Never leaving each other's eyes, Dinah slowly leaned down.

Camila's heartbeat started racing and as she came closer, she found her eyelids slowly closing. Right before they did, Dinah pulled back and tapped her shoulder, yelling, "Race you to the railing!" and got up to run.

Camila gasped, sitting up, and yelling "Not fair!" as she stumbled to catch up with her.

Of course, Dinah made it there before Camila and being the clumsy her, she tripped right when she got there but she caught her before she crashed into the metal railings.

Dinah was laughing and the brunette was blushing madly. "Oh shush," She said as she let go of her. She couldn't help the grin on her face though and realized she had not felt this alive in so long. _This stranger_... she stared at Dinah, who was looking out across the water now.

The tall Miss Liberty herself stood above them. The city lights and stars reflected in the bay and Camila couldn't help but awe.

She looked back at Dinah, and she seemed lost in thought. The wind was lightly blowing her hair , and something about Dinah put her in a daze. "I-" She stopped herself but it was too late. She looked at her, thinking she was going to continue. She didn't, for the words she was going to say felt too embarrassing. _I'm glad I said yes._

"Yeah?"

"Um...I've never been here at this time of night."

She bought it. "Really?" She said, turning her head back at the water.

Dinah shifted her torso forward, using her arms as comforters as she leaned onto the railing. "I only wish time moved like this. I'm working for my dream right now but sometimes things are so rushed, you never get to just stop and appreciate things like this." She said distantly. She was referring to just being able to stand there, with no worries, no nagging manager, no pressure, and just relax and enjoy the water and city's beauty.

Camila slowly nodded, wondering what she really goes through daily. That she had to use this one night to escape and be …free?

She leaned on the railing as well, getting lost in the waves below them. "So what's next?" She asked quietly.

Dinah was quiet for a while, thinking, while looking at the water. The city lights were reflected on it. And trees rustled behind them. Dinah smiled. "Let's go for a walk."

A smile was brought to Camila's lips. They'd been walking the whole time they've been together, yet the request appealed to her more than anything. "Okay." And she knew where to go for this one. 


	3. Check The Grin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then my soul saw you and it kind of went "Oh there you are. I've been looking for you." ~Iain Thomas

Camila was blushing, biting back her smile. "Aw, I wouldn't say that." She took a side glance at her. "Misses rising professional singer."

"Come on, you totally rocked that Katy Perry song..." Dinah pressed with a smile. Her smile was contagious and Camila couldn't help but smile back.

Now, the two were sitting under a tree. (Because Dinah said it'd be better than the benches.)

Crickets were in the distance. New York was quieter because it was AM hours now. Not the midnight craze hype. But the dim sky, city, and murmurs of the wind and stars above.

Camila had her head back against the tree bark, not thinking about anything in particular. Nothing but how everything felt like something she's only dreamed of. She felt free. Her mind wasn't cluttered. The magic of New York felt like it danced like feathers across her skin. When she breathed, she felt like she could breathe in the whole world. And the girl in the Tupac t shirt and messy blonde hair next to her who's eyes were closed as she rested against the tree filled her with new lit inspiration like she'd get before writing a new song.

"You know I haven't felt this way in a long time." She said in a voice that only seeped into the atmosphere.

"Like what?" Dinah replied the same way. Her eyes had opened, looking forward distantly but listening. "Alive."

Now she turned her head to look at Camila with an unreadable expression.

Camila closed her eyes and clarified, "Free. Capable. I've actually lost my real direction when I moved here. Everyday was just passing. I guess I forgot to also enjoy what I have and do what I want to. This one night helped me remember I can still laugh out loud and be who I was. I feel like I can do anything."

When she opened her eyes, she tried not to melt under the gaze Dinah was giving her. "I was able to feel this way again because of you."

She should've been afraid for her reaction. But that was her wholehearted honesty pouring.

Dinah didn't say anything, only keeping their eyes locked. Then she pulled herself off the tree, moving to lay down on his back in the grass. "Well stranger... come here." She waited, the empty space next to her inevitably inviting her.

Cautious and anxious, Camila crawled over and laid down beside Dinah, her head just under where she spread her arm.

"Look."

Camila looked forward and realized why Dinah laid down. The sky was dark, and slightly blue, and there was the moon, in a waxing crescent, shining. Stars were dotted along the sky and Camila wondered if it was only like this at this time. It must've been 4am or something.

"It's beautiful."

"...You know, I never thought I'd be laying under the stars with a beautiful stranger in Central Park." Dinah said. "But I guess the best things are unexpected."

Now, Camila's heart was pounding. Beautiful stranger? Was she talking about her? I mean no one else was curling up to her side right now. Her cheeks were warming quickly and she was almost too nervous to look up.

Curiosity always got the best of her and she did. Dinah looked down at her when she did and gave a smile.

_Oh boy._

Camila looked away. Her heart was still pounding. Her cheeks were still hot. And every nerve inside her was screaming to get closer to her.

Dinah is famous. She has her own album. Her face has been on the walls of buildings she walks past everyday.

Camila was just an ordinary girl.

Yet, with Dinah, she didn't feel like one. And somehow, for Dinah, she didn't feel like some celebrity with her. She felt real, and herself.

For the next hour, they just talked. Talked about everything; their interests, habits, dreams, music. Right under the stars.

Neither of them said anything when Camila's head rested on her shoulder, and Dinah's arm wound around her like it was instinct.

They stopped talking, looking at the sky that turned lighter than it was 5 minutes ago. This made Camila lift her head- to Dinah's frown- and look past the trees to the skyline. It wasn't sunrise yet, but dawn was inevitably approaching. As was the end to their one night adventure.

The two met eyes and there was a silent meaningful conversation in those two seconds before they both got up at the same time. Standing, Camila was patting invisible dirt off her jeans as Dinah straightened her shirt and patted grass off it. Camila was the first to clear her throat. "So I guess we have to say goodbye soon..."

Dinah glanced at the city and back at her. "One last place?" She asked in small favor, but there was a pleading in her eyes. The brunette slightly tilted her head at her, trying to figure her out. She still wanted to go somewhere? And with her?

She didn't object though when the two found themselves back at the bay. By the time they got there, the sky gradually lightened from the dark hue into a lighter mellow blue. Even the waves seemed calm this morning.

Camila didn't know what to say, constantly looking at Dinah at the corner of her eye curiously. Her hands were on the rail, and just somehow, she was too busy staring at Dinah to notice her hand moved to be on top of hers. She looked down at it in surprise and back at Dinah to see it wasn't a mistake. "Camila, what did you think about tonight?" It came out as a simple question, like she asked about the weather.

Camila's mouth parted, searching for sentences to form in her head before she could push them out. "It was... great." She breathed, blinking a few times as she recalled the night. "It was... incredible being with you." She confessed out loud, realizing it herself. Dinah's brown eyes flashed to hers and she stared back, not backing out or taking back what she said. "...What about you?"

"I think it was the best night I've had in forever."

Camila smiled, overwhelmed with joy that she wasn't the only one who felt that way. With the new confidence, she turned her hand over to grip hers and turned her body to her with a grin. "Thank you for running into me, Dinah."

Her eyebrows rose, and smiled back. "Oh right..." She laughed quietly, shaking her head at how they met. Then, her countenance fell into a solemn one. "Camila..."

"Yes?"

"Does this have to be a one time thing?"

Camila's eyebrows puckered toward the middle. "What... what do you mean?"

Dinah squinted at the ground before looking back at her. "I mean, does this have to be the last time we see each other?" Her eyes widened, letting go of Dinah's hand. That hit her confidence and she almost faltered. "I don't want it to be." She admitted, meekly.

Dinah took a deep breath. "I don't either. Because the last few hours gave me the same incredible feeling being with you Camila. You're cute, spontaneous, funny, sweet... I'm cliché, but I think we were meant to meet."

If it was any other person, Laura would be pushed away. But no, it had to be Dinah, and her mouth had dropped open. Butterflies everywhere in her stomach. An undeniable pull to her. "You think so?" She breathed. Dinah nodded.

Then Camila's arms were thrown around her neck, Dinah's arms winding around her waist in an embrace. "I had the most amazing night because of you." Camila whispered with a smile and eyes closed.

Dinah smiled and they pulled away after a few seconds. "I have an early schedule on a TV show at 7am. So I have to leave soon and go back to the hotel... where my manager is probably waiting for me, ready to chop my head off or something." She looked to the side with wary eyes, knowing the consequence would come sooner or later. "But... I don't care about that right now. I want to see you again. I'll try my best to escape one last time before my flight tonight at 9. So let's meet up one last time, okay?" Dinah held her hands up encased in her own. Camila's heartbeat went wild, eyes wide and cheeks growing rosier. Dinah looked at their hands and slowly let go, retracting her arms. "Sorry." She cleared her throat.

Camila gazed and smiled a little. "Where are we meeting...?"

Dinah locked eyes with her and smiled. "Where we met."

Even though it all happened less than 24 hours ago, the night was long and meaningful and it was spectacular to Camila she didn't even know this girl yesterday. It felt like they'd known each other their whole life though.

They were gazing at each other longer than appropriate with adoring smiles. The sun peeking higher in the horizon helped bring Dinah back to reality a little. She still stared down at Camila nevertheless. "I guess this is... see you later for now." She smiled lightly, changing the sentence in the middle.

Camila smiled, making a face and looking down briefly. Saying goodbye clearly wasn't something either of them were ready for. "Right. I'll see you again." She nodded and lifted one hand to wiggle her fingers at her. "It's probably almost 6. You should get going."

Dinah nodded. Her body that was half turned away came back and leaned close enough to whisper at her temple. "Wait for me." Her hand went to gently brush Camila's hair that swept and framed her face. Her eyes flashed up back to hers with an unreadable smile.

Soon, she bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. The brunette's eyes widened, her cheeks warming quickly enough for Dinah to notice. "Just in case." She muttered when she pulled a centimeter away. Then she looked Camila in the eye once more before backing up, walking backwards until she turned and ran out of sight.

Camila stood there like an idiot in the middle of the grass, her hand on her cheek. She stared at where he stood, letting it all sink in. After what felt like an hour but only a matter of minutes, Camila turned and started to walk the way back to her apartment.

* * *

 

 

_No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no_

* * *

 

It's like they stood out to her like a sore thumb now as she walked down the street back. The posters of her screamed at Camila, and when she stopped in front of a large one on a brick wall, she just stood there. Even had to physically put her hand on the poster, seeing it was real.

This was the Dinah Jane she spent the whole night with?

No, no, that's different. She was with Dinah... that sweet, childish girl. Not the pop star.

Camila shook her head, continuing to walk.

Still, the only thing in her mind was a certain blonde's smile and laugh when she pulled her through the streets of New York.

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh oh_

When she finally entered her apartment, she was washed with exhaustion. As soon as the door closed, she hugged herself with a huge grin, sighing loudly.

She went to the kitchen, opening the fridge to pull out orange juice. Pouring herself the drink, taking a sip and frowning. Not because of the taste, but imagining how much Dinah could be getting yelled at right now.

Deciding there was no point in sleeping, she went to take a shower. Her class was at 8:15 anyway.

When she got out, it was just past 10 and she remembered what Dinah said about being on TV. She turned on the TV, still drying her hair while she flipped through the channels. And there she was.

**"So how's your days been in New York?"**

**"Amazing. But last night was one of the best ever..." Dinah grinned.**

Camila's eyes went wide.

**"Ooh really? What did you do?" The interviewer asked.**

**"That is a secret." She chuckled, looking at the camera. "Let's just say I had a once in a lifetime adventure exploring the city."**

Camila leaned forward, her hand covering her face with a smile.

_Face it like a grown up, when are you gonna own up, that you got it bad_

30 minutes later, the program was over, and Camila was laying on her couch, staring at the ceiling. Butterflies still fluttering everywhere, and her cheeks hot from knowing she got to spend the whole night with the blonde who was just on her TV. It wasn't a celebrity thing, no. She could've cared less about that. It was just the matters that made it harder to believe it was a real- that it wasn't all a dream.

And, it's as if, the universe was just throwing Dinah at her the whole day. Even in class, the girls a few rows back of her were talking about Dinah's new album.

Walking and passing by a music store, Dinah's music was playing.

It was when she stopped to grin at Dinah's album on display- remembering how they talked about their passion for music- at the front that she decided to let reality hit her "I just met her." She said out loud in disbelief. Two people near her gave her a weird look, but she didn't notice. She just set the CD back on the rack and hurridly continued on her way.

She just met her- she was a stranger. And yet... she can't get her out of her head. And every time she appears in her head, her heart beats a little quicker, and the butterflies flutter a little faster. And then, when she can't help it, she imagines her arms around her again.

And she sighs.

_Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love_

And no doubt, the big grin on her face the whole day was only because of her.

The day advanced quickly, yet agonizingly slow. It was 8:30 when she was standing in front of the old cinema.

She hugged herself from the cold, tucking her hair behind her ear, keeping a look out. Minutes passed. The possibility of Dinah not showing up didn't miss her mind.

You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love

"Mila."

At the sound of her voice, Camila looked up and brown eyes met again.

And this time, she stood there, flowers in Dinah's hands. A warm grin broke out on Camila's face so big, her cheeks were hurting. It took all she had not to run up to her and throw her arms around her. "Dinah." She said with a smile, stepping forward.

"You're here," Dinah said, approaching her until she was right in front of her.

"You sound surprised." Camila raised an eyebrow at her.

With a chuckle, Dinah pressed the flowers to her own face, closing her eyes almost shyly. Camila soon realized it was a chuckle of relief. Was she as nervous as she was? Then she lowered the flowers to her. "For you."

She held them carefully, touched. "You didn't have to..."

"But I did. Look, I know we could've just exchanged numbers earlier, but I just wanted to give you the day to see if you really wanted this..."

Camila took a deep breath, looking up at her in the eye. "And what would 'this' be?"

Dinah smiled. "I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend... but I know someday, I will. I'm positive. I just want to stay in contact with you and know when we can see each other. Because after we met, I knew I couldn't just leave you behind. So, call it trial and getting to know each other?" She shrugged tentatively.

Camila blinked. "I... would love to stay in touch with you and get to know you Dinah."

Dinah's face lit up, grinning wide. "Really?!" Before Camila could nod, she hugged her. "This is great! I'm so happy..."

Pulling away, Camila giggled. "I saw that TV broadcast by the way."

"You know it was about you."

"I know." She was grinning.

Then, Dinah's eyes flickered to her lips. Camila mirrored her, and slowly, Dinah leaned in, and Camila closed the gap, sharing a soft kiss.

Even when they pulled away, Camila kept her eyes closed for a second longer, just to savor it. When she opened them, Dinah was looking down at her in a way that made her melt.

Dinah pulled out her phone and handed it to her. "Put your number in."

She nodded, pressing in her numbers and handed it back to her. "Thank you," Dinah whispered with a grin, and kissed Camila's forehead. "I have to go now. My flight leaves soon, and my manager... yeah."

"Oh right." She laughed a little. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

"I know right?" She smiled. "I'll text you as soon as I can, before and after my flight."

Camila could only nod.

Dinah was about to turn again, but Camila grabbed her wrist. Surprised, she turned back, and Camila stepped forward, going on her tiptoes to give one last kiss to her. When their lips connected, it registered to both of them this might be the last time they see each other in maybe months. So Dinah's hand curled around her nape, her fingers tangling in her hair.

Camila's arms went around her neck and they kissed until they pulled back for air, which they forgot was necessary to live. Catching their breath, they searched each other's eyes and then pulled apart. With one last smile from both of them, Dinah nodded, walking backwards slowly. "Keep checking your phone." Then, she turned and ran off again.

This time, Camila didn't stay in the same spot as long as last time. She practically ran home in joy. When she was back safe in her apartment, she jumped on her bed, almost squealing. Then, her phone buzzed. She opened it and smiled, closing her eyes before saving the number as her name.

**"I'll see you soon, my New York Stranger. :)"**

* * *

 

_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love_

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a conversion of a fanfiction by PicturePerfectofanAngelsSmile on FF.net.


End file.
